


no title

by whoopywhoop



Series: Kink's with Bruce [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, bottom!bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoopywhoop/pseuds/whoopywhoop
Summary: Bruce, Jason, Dick are trapped in a space where they have to fuck to get out.Bruce chooses the best? way to get outI put this up in 2015 and then deleted it as fast as I could. lolNow I'm ready to put it up again. (kinda)Not Beta-ed.





	no title

It was an unusually quiet night in Gotham. Bruce was in his cave updating his files until there was news about Ivy and her new friend in Gotham's main street. Apparently Ivy had made an enemy and was on the pursuit. Ivy's enemy had stolen some of Ivy's pollen and had ran off with it. Jason was in a nearby area so he was the first to chase them. Bruce sent Dick to go after Jason to make sure Jason wouldn't do anything stupid. He didn't have any data about the new guy in town and he would hate it if Jason were the one to update his database.

Ivy was defeated by this new guy before Bruce got there and was now attacking Jason and Dick. Bruce ran to help when a blinding light wrapped up everything.

When Bruce was able to see, he realized he wasn't in Gotham anymore. He was standing in a yellow-pink path in the middle of a void space. He saw Dick and Jason not far from him. Their faces were struck with disgust when Bruce ran up to them.

"Oh there you are my big bad bat! I've been waiting for you!"  
A high pitched voiced came out giggling.

"B! He's crazy!"  
"Yeah! he wants us to-"

"Have sex! Yes! I want you to have sex! Hahahahaha!  
Ooh. I'm going to have such a great time! I'd have to give Ivy a kiss."

"You fucker! Show yourself!"

"What did you do with Ivy?"

"Oooh nothing much! I just borrowed some of her samples and tweaked them a little bit. She got jelly of my accomplishments and tried to take them! Bitch."

Bruce was trying to work out his comm link to connect with Oracle or Alfred or anybody out there but the ear piece only sent out static noises.

"Oh that won't work batty boy."

"What is it that you want."

Bruce snarled.

"I just want you guys to relieve some sexual tension!  
You're all dumped with the toxin I made so you're gonna have to sooner or later. So why not now?  
The toxin won't wear off until you have sexual intercourse with another person! And you guys are stuck here until then! Hahahaha"

 

****

 

There was no way out of this magical room. Bruce and the boys searched every corner, every wall, the floor, everywhere for two hours and nothing came up. They were in the middle of a vivid colored path that seems to lead to somewhere, but they were trapped. They were able to walk less than 30 steps only to find an invisible wall blocking them in each direction. It even had an invisible ceiling. Bruce tired all of his devices in his belt and none of them made a change.

"Now come on."

Came the voice from nowhere and everywhere.

"You can't get out of here yourselves. You need my help. And all I want for granting your wish is to watch a good show."

Jason flicked his finger and began kicking and punching everywhere like it would do something. Unfortunately it didn't.

"Ahhhh!!"  
Jason screamed for the nth time.

Bruce tried to think. But he had too less information. And his mind was getting clouded with want as every second passed. He knew he wasn't going to be able to think properly any longer. Dick coming up with sex jokes didn't help either. He was trying to lighten the mood but all he could think of was sex, lust, and fucking.

"Boys... You'll have to fuck me."

Bruce finally said with his head low and lips barely moving.

"What was that big batty boy? Say it louder so that your boys can hear you."

An annoyingly high tone voice filled the place echoing and bouncing off the walls.  
The two boys just stared at Bruce hoping they heard Bruce's words wrong.  
Bruce had no more ideas. If they wanted to get out of this mess, they'll have to listen to this crazy bastard. Having sex.. Sex. He couldn't abuse his sons. He wasn't going to let Dick and Jason get hurt in this.  
Bruce walked to Jason and pulled down Jason's pants and underwear with one swift hand motion.

"Lets just get over with it. Close your eyes. Think of someone else"

Bruce whispered, then he kneeled down and started sucking on Jason's cock

This was wrong. This was so wrong on so many levels Jason didn't know what to do about it. He tired to resist and pull back but Bruce would hold his waist firmly so he couldn't back away. Jason closed his eyes. Yeah, he'll do what Bruce says. Get this over done quick and think of somebody else. He tried to imagine Donna being the one sucking him. That didn't work well. He tried of thinking about other girls he knew, celebrities, models but none of helped with the fact that Bruce was the one giving him a blow job. He hadn't have had much interest in women even when he was a robin. As red hood? He was filled with too much anger to be even thinking about any other person than Bruce.

Bruce was licking his cock from his balls all the way up to his slit. Jason shuddered at the sensation. He never knew Bruce was so good at this, well how could've he known, his tongue was hot and wet and now sliding down to the hilt. It felt so good that he couldn't possibly think it was a wrong. Bruce was sucking him and it felt it was right than to think about any other woman or man. Bruce worked fast and hard to finish Jason quickly.

Jason didn't realize he was fisting Bruce's hair, thrusting his pelvis, breathing heavily. He felt like he was going to reach it, to come.

"Bruce.. Bruce Bruce!!"

Jason screamed out loud thinking he was going to climax, but he didn't, he couldn't. Jason pounded harder into Bruce wanting to reach his climax, he wanted to cum so bad he was being aggressive, growling when Bruce bit his member.

"Ow! The Fuck did you do that for!?"

Jason quickly pulled out of Bruce and grabbed his prick examining it. He looked ahead and saw Bruce coughing and gagging. He soon recovered half of his right mind and realized what he was doing.

"Fuck. I.. I'm sorry Br..B. I.."

Bruce's face was smeared with his precum and his own cock had white sticky liquid dribbling down. Jason didn't understand why he didn't come. He thought it would be over.

 

"I did make you guys horny as fuck, but that doesn't mean you'll get off easily!"

That irritating voice appeared once again with a giggle like it had read Jason's mind.

"Son of a bitch."

Jason yelled and Bruce muttered.

Jason couldn't look at Bruce. He was so ashamed of himself but it felt so good he wanted more. He wanted... He wanted to fuck Bruce properly. He wanted to ram himself into Bruce, fuck him senselessly making him to be lewd under him, begging for Jason. But he possibly couldn't could he?  
Bruce stood still for a while, breathing in and out trying to process this.

"We'll go again. Are you ready?"

"B. Can... can we try it a different way?  
I.. I want to.. Well you're the one who said to fuck you right? you're not backing off are you?"

Jason couldn't control what he was saying. He just blurted out what he felt.  
Bruce looked at Jason. Jason was breathing heavily, with eager looks in his eyes. Bruce couldn't say no now, he just hoped Jason wouldn't be traumatized after this.

"Hey, I hope you guys aren't forgetting someone?"

Bruce and Jason turned their heads to the direction of the sound and saw Dick coming towards them.  
They had completely forgotten about Dick.

 

***

 

Dick quickly covered his eyes when he saw Bruce putting Jason's thing in his mouth. He was disgusted by this situation. Why. Why did it have to be a sex maniac. Why couldn't it be Killer Croc or Selina or the Jok- no, nothing's worse than the Joker. Still there were plenty of other villains, mad villains in Gotham and.. Damn it. It was no use thinking about this kind of shit. Dick looked tried to look around once again.

Despite trying all his strength to block out his senses and trying focus on the environment, he could hear the lewd noises coming from 10ft  
away. He dropped his hands covering his ears and looked back to watch Bruce and Jason. Dick couldn't stop his hands getting to his dick. He wanted to get sucked off from Bruce too. Why was it that Jason was the first one to go. Fucking prick. The old people  
are right. The squealing pig gets the food.

Dick eyed all of Bruce's moves and thought about Bruce doing the same to him. Dick started moving his hand up and down his dick.


End file.
